If
by Falcner
Summary: They need each other. A bad begining, a good relationship. Oc and John Reid terrorize our favorite boy genius. Read and Review please!
1. Surprises Galore!

A/N – Thanks for checking this story out and taking the time to read it. I hope it sounds good and you'll review. Hopefully the chapters will be a breeze to write but it's up to the characters and their attitudes. I hope they cooperate. Yes it's a yaoi and will probably be getting a little graphic in the later chapters but I don't know yet. If you do not like this kind of stuff please turn around now!

Disclaimer – do not own in any way except for the plot of this story.

"We have a case." This simple sentence that had been uttered to our team sent us into a tailspin to Hell.

24 Hours ago, Reid and Morgan's house of two weeks. Winter season, November after Thanksgiving.

I lay in bed clad only in boxers and bed sheets. My boyfriend of six months was snuggled up to me and still asleep, his even breathing almost putting me to sleep again, almost. I knew he had talked to the team and they wanted to throw us a housewarming party two weeks late and I didn't care. I did care if they caught me in my boxers though. Trying to disentangle myself from Spencer's arms failed because the movement woke him up and he insisted in getting up too. This led to me kissing him which led to something that left us breathless and sweating which meant we had to take a shower. All in all, that shower led to something else too.

We finally made it to the kitchen, still dressed in the fresh clothes we had got on after the shower, prepared to take on the day which started with me making breakfast for the both of us.

"You know Breakfast was originally called Break Fast and it was done either on the open road or even in a house to signify the companionship between two people or to show that neither carried a violent streak," Spencer Reid said while I cracked eggs into a mixing bowl. He should've been a history teacher, which he could've been. Today he was wearing black dress slacks and a white shirt with a gray sweater over it. His dirty blonde hair covered one eye and was messy on top and he was wearing his contacts today.

"No I didn't know that," I said while I cooked his over easy egg with no broken yolk, two pieces of toast and a side of jelly for it while mine was a scrambled egg with a side of yogurt. Pouring two glasses of orange juice I set the plates with food on them on the table and before taking a seat myself, planted a kiss onto Reid's lips. He sputtered and dropped his fork onto his plate with a clang. "So what's on the menu for today?" I asked, silently laughing at my boyfriend.

Reid, who had composed himself enough to take a bite of egg and toast, looked up and blushed anew. "I talked to the team and they wanted to throw us a housewarming party though it's a little late," he stated.

"Ok, what time do they get here?" I asked taking a bite of food and shocking Reid into silence.

"I thought you'd freak out," Reid whispered.

I looked up and laughed. "I am freaking out, but I figure there's nothing to be done about it now." I finished eating and gestured at his, "Finish eating then I have a surprise for you." I walked back to the bedroom and got under the bed. Pulling out a long wooden box I blew the dust off, set it on the bed and opened it. Inside was something that my mother had given me when I was going to college. A key and another box. My right pants pocket began vibrating and I fished out my phone to answer it. "Morgan."

"Hey! You know we're coming right?" Garcia our Tech advisor asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a chuckle. "Reid told me while we were eating and I took it like a man."

"Ha, ha very funny," she said with a small giggle. Nearly everyone knows that she has a small crush on me and maybe if I weren't already in a relationship and gay I would've dated her.

"Yeah I try to be." I took a look at the bed and then in the mirror. I was wearing dark blue jeans, a black shirt and my leather jacket. Hanging off the front of my shirt were my sunglasses.

"So how's your day going?" Garcia asked.

I could hear her bangles jingle as she moved around. "Good, so far. Yours?"

She laughed but responded. "Fair. Trouble in paradise and the like."

"Trouble? You?" I laughed because I found it totally ridiculous. A knock at the door made me turn. Reid stood on the threshold, as if he didn't want to come in but did. "Hey baby girl I gotta' go," I said. She understood and clicked off. "You okay?" I asked Reid.

He nodded and gestured to the box on the bed. "What's that?"

"A box my mom gave me when I went to college," I answered truthfully.

"What's with the whole key and box thing?" Reid had moved into the room now and was standing almost next to me.

"Don't know. In all honesty I've never opened it. She told me not to until I found someone I could share my life with that understood me," I said, realizing how corny I sounded.

"Yeah most moms say that," Reid said, licking his lips and edging closer to me.

"Are _**you**_ okay?" I asked again. He was looking a little out there and that worried me.

He almost nodded but stopped. "I want to tell my dad."

That stopped me from thinking. "Why?" I finally popped out.

He shrugged. "Cause he's my dad and I think he deserves to know."

"Do you even know where he works now?

Reid shook his head no. "But it shouldn't be that hard right?" he looked at me and I could see how scared he was.

"I know he's your father and all but why do you want to tell him really. Tell me pretty boy."

He took a deep breath and said the longest sentence with no spaces I've ever heard him say. "'sgoingoninmylife." He took another deep breath and was going to continue until I waved my hand in front of his face.

"I get it Reid, I get it." It was my turn to take a deep breath. "Do you know where he's staying?" I asked.

"The Fairmont Hotel about thirty minutes away," Reid answered quickly.

"And you know this because?"

"He called yesterday and told me he wanted to meet who I was dating," Reid said slowly, biting his lip.

"Okay." I took another deep breath and asked the question I never wanted an answer to. "Do you want to go?"

Reid paused for a moment, thinking it over. I could see the gears turning in his head, the rational side and the reckless one. He opened his mouth to respond, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it. He took a bottomless breath. Opening his mouth his words shook me to the core. "I want to wish that he has changed but he probably hasn't. Yes I believe he has a right to know how I am and who is in my life. Do I want to meet him? Yes, because I want to get to know him."

"Okay then that settles it. Call him back and tell him we'll meet him in three hours at wherever you want to meet," I said, tossing the ball back into my boyfriend's court.

"Why don't we meet him in his hotel room and then go from there?" Reid said.

"If it's okay with you I'm game." I walked to the box, closed the lid and placed it in the closet.

"Okay and we now have an hour till the team gets here."

"Who did you invite anyway?" I wondered.

"JJ, Prentiss, Garcia and Hotch," Reid said, walking out of the room.

"The whole team," I groaned. "At least I'm not wearing those bunny slippers," I whispered.

"I heard that!" Reid called from the front room.

I laughed and went to join him, closing the door as I left the room.

A/N – Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think.  
>If I messed up on their attitudes or something else tell me. I've been watching Criminal Minds for a while now but can't always get the characters right. Any criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive. Thank you again! sorry it's so short though.<p> 


	2. Meeting old Acquaintances

A/N – The second chapter in my criminal minds story, I'm so happy it's gotten this far. I hope it sounds good and if you stayed with it this long, Thank you! Again if you find anything that needs correcting please let me know, grammar, spelling or the character's attitudes. Love ya guys! Peace.

Reid's POV.

The whole morning came and went without a hitch; the team came over, stayed for a couple of hours and played a few rounds of poker with me basically winning all the time. The game of poker is a mathematic equation; as long as you know the variables you win the game. When they said their good-byes we followed them out the door and to Derek's SUV parked outside the garage to see my father.

My fingers drummed a beat on the passenger side door while Derek drove.

"You nervous?" Derek asked while we waited for a light to turn. We were about two blocks away from the hotel.

"A little," I replied with all honesty. My fingers drummed a faster pace against the door.

"Are you a pool shark too?" Derek teased.

"A what?" I squeaked out. My fingers paused in their hurried orchestra.

"A pool shark, someone who can win at pool all the time like you do at poker," he explained.

"I don't know I've never played before." The light changed and Derek pulled away, taking us closer to our destination.

"Really? I would've though you played all the time in Vegas," he said. His eyes were trained on the road signs now, looking for the hotel's drive.

"Pool in Vegas? Maybe in a bar, which I was too young to get into," I said, pointing out the hotel drive to my boyfriend.

He pulled into the parking lot, parked and looked at me expectantly. "You gonna' be okay?"

I nodded my head and pointed to the far right window on the second floor, not that far from the ground itself. "That's his room, 229," I said, my hand shaking a little.

Derek looked at me again and I bobbed my head up and down. He started towards the double doors of the hotel with me behind him. Opening one of them and holding it we went to the front desk.

The lady working at the front desk looked up and raised an eyebrow. "How may I help you?" she asked in a chipper voice. Her black hair was colored with white tips at the ends; she had hazel blue eyes and a white complexion. She looked like she was in college.

Derek elbowed me in my side. "Hi, we're here to see William Reid." My voice wavered but I couldn't stop now.

The lady turned to the computer and punched the name into the hotel's guest registry. Screwing her brows up for a few minutes when the screen remained blank she brightened when it popped up. Smiling an apology to us she rattled off a room number and where the elevator was. With Derek nodding his thanks we made our way to the elevator for the short ride to the second floor.

"So what are you going to say to your dad?" Derek asked while we were in the tight compartment.

I shrugged. "I have no idea what to say to him." My eyes traveled to my boyfriends and he held his arms out. I melted into them, glad he knew when I needed the comfort.

The elevator dinged, depositing us onto the second floor with its chipper tone and music. I tried a smile and ended up with a grimace. Derek laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Come on Pretty Boy," he said, pulling my arm in the direction of the room.

"Derek," I said in a small voice. He turned, waiting for me to continue. "If he gets mad let me talk okay."

He shook his head, "if he gets mad we're walking out."

"Okay," I said in an even smaller voice. We started walking again and I balked at the door.

"You came all this way to see him and you're ready to walk out the door, not the Spencer Reid I know," Derek Morgan said, turning around and giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I know but it's not like I've kept in touch with him over the years and now that I'm in a relationship I don't know how he's going to take things," I said trying to explain.

"I know Reid, I know but sometimes ya' just gotta' jump in with both feet and pray for the best," Derek whispered before knocking on the door.

The creaking of the door managed to get me out of my thoughts and back into the real world. "Yes, how may I help – Spencer! It's good to see you again," my father said, opening the door and grabbing me up for a hug. He released me a minute later and froze when he saw Derek. "Who's he?" he asked gruffly, eyes glaring between us.

"Dad he's my…we're in a …I have to tell you something, can we talk inside?" I fumbled at first then actually sputtered out a sentence.

"I don't think we need to," he said starting to close the door on us.

"Mr. Reid, please, reconsider, your son has had, and still does, want to talk to you. I think you should," Derek stated, stopping the door before it closed entirely.

"I ain't got nothing to say to a faggot," my father growled.

"Dad, please?"

"No," was his simple statement.

"Come on Spence, he's not gonna listen, he's scared." Derek moved away from the door but it remained open a slit.

"Scared! I ain't scared of nothing. And who are you to call me scared? Another faggot who probably can't and won't do anything," William Reid said, his face going red and sweat gathering on his forehead.

"Listen sir, I'm not saying you're scared just that you might be scared of the choice your son has made," Derek said, raising his hands in a non-threatening gesture.

"Dad will you let me explain please?" I asked, moving in front of Derek.

"No." he moved to shut the door again.

"Sir, let him talk to you, he's your son for god's sake," Derek pleaded.

"I ain't got nothin' to say to a pair of fags, now get outta here," William Reid said.

"Please dad?" I was begging now, I came to talk to my father and he was turning me away because I was a homosexual.

"I ain't got a son, he died." And with that the door shut closing in a finality that made me break down and finally give into the tears that wanted to fall.

"Come on Pretty Boy, let's get something to eat, maybe catch a movie then head home and crash then repeat it all tomorrow." Derek helped me to my feet; I didn't know I had fallen to the floor.

"I did, didn't think that wou – would happen." Snot ran out of my nose and the tears ran onto the back of Derek's coat, getting it wet.

"He doesn't want to talk now but maybe later when he has time to think about it he'll come around," Derek said, trying to make me feel better.

"He won't," I said with a tone of finality, disentangling myself from Derek's arms I shuffled to the elevator and pressed the down button.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Derek whispered in my ear as he gave me a bear hug from behind. "It'll be okay Spence, he'll come around."

"No. He won't,' I turned and sobbed into the crook of his neck again.

"Then he won't know you so why should you care if he does?"

"Because he's my father."

"I know but if he doesn't like that you're dating a dude and happy with it he can go to hell," Derek said and it made me crack a smile.

I agreed to his idea earlier and, after the elevator ride down went to see that movie with him.


	3. Lovers? Definitely

A/N - Yay! It's the 3rd chapter! Thank you for sticking with this story. It's been a blast. I own nothing. And this is when it gets graphic. Again, if you do not like yaoi turn around and leave now! See ya' in the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Morgan's POV

The day went smoothly. We stopped at a small café by the theater and afterwards went out to the movies to see Invasion of the Pickle People. It was a comedy/action film and by the time we got out Reid was back to his usual self except for the occasional sniffle and rub of the eye.

"Where to now?" I asked, putting an arm around his shoulders and ignoring the looks we got.

He shrugged.

"Let's go home and relax for a while," I suggested, pulling him closer. He nodded his head and followed me to the truck.

Opening the truck door and getting in he shot me a sly look and locked the doors while I was walking around to my side. I flashed him the keys and his smile faded. I unlocked the door and he relocked it. I unlocked the door once again and he relocked them. We continued this until he wasn't able to relock them fast enough and I opened the door with an, "Aha!"

"I thought it was just gonna' be me on the way home, what kept you?" he teased.

"Hmm, the truck doesn't seem to like me anymore." I leaned over and kissed him, slow and deep, pulling away when he pressed into the kiss eagerly. He whimpered and I grinned. "Not here. It's a ticket for indecent exposure and I don't feel like explaining to Hotch why I have to go to court for it, do you?"

"Not really, but why'd you tease me?" Reid whimpered again, pouting.

"Wait 'till we get home and I'll show you why." I smiled mischievously and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed and I started the truck, laughing. Leaving the movie theater parking lot the radio played hard rock and I looked at my boyfriend in the seat next to me.

He smiled like a cat that swallowed the canary. "Caught. It just sounds right sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah I know." The truck hit a patch of ice and started to slide sideways. Reid stiffened and grabbed the side of the door while I steered the truck the other way and got it under control.

"Let's not do that again," Reid panted, clutching his chest.

"Sounds good to me too," I replied, heart thundering away inside my own chest.

A half an hour later we pulled into the driveway of our shared home and hurried to get inside since it was so cold out. Winter had come early this year and had settled in with a vengeance. The cold air invaded the house and the heater kicked in. Reid shivered and gave a slight cough. I turned and looked at him. "You catchin' a cold?" I asked, worriedly.

"No, it's just the wind. It's cold out," he said, brushing it off.

"If you say so-"

"I'm sure," he said, cutting me off.

"Good, because I have something I wanted to do to you for a while now and we're home," I said, sliding up in front of him and opening my arms.

He grinned and fit himself snugly into my embrace. "I love you Derek Morgan and I never want you to leave," he whispered in my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Reid," I moaned. He leaned back on his toes. "Now who's the tease?" I asked.

He blushed and ran for the bedroom with me right on his heels. Closing the door when he entered, he left me on the outside, wondering what he could possibly be doing in there.

"Reid!" I called. "Open the door!" jiggling the handle was no use, it seemed to be locked.

"Why?" he asked from the other side, by the lock hole it sounded like.

"This isn't fair! Open the door!" I tried the lock once more and, to my surprise, it was unlocked. I entered slowly, feeling cautious. "Reid?"

"In here!" he called from the bathroom.

Feeling cautious I entered the bathroom and paused. Reid stood, shirtless, over the tub, watching it fill up with hot water. "Hello," I purred, gripping his sides from behind and feeling him shiver.

"Hey," he greeted back, leaning into me.

"What are you doing tonight, baby?"

"Spending the night with my boyfriend, entangled on the bed, and maybe some other places," he shot back at me.

"Sounds good, mind if I help?"

He shook his head and I ran my hands down his chest to his stomach, and he moaned at the sensation. Kissing his neck to his ear I gently sucked then nibbled on his earlobe. I moved back down to his neck, nipping and kissing the whole way. He leaned into me so heavily I thought we were both going to fall.

"Stop," he breathed.

I did and gave him such a puzzled look that he laughed.

"The water." He pointed to the almost full tub and I leaned down to shut the water off. Bad idea. He slipped his hands underneath my shirt and tugged it off. The air hit my chest and I sucked in a breath. His hands burned a hot trail down to my jeans and stopped there for a few minutes before starting back up at a slower pace.

"Reid, please." I wanted him so bad. I was so hard and he was right behind me.

"Please what Derek?" he breathed into my ear, kissing my shoulder blade.

"Let me turn around," I said in a whisper. It sounded haggard and rough. I wondered how he could do this to me. My body was rigid and taut like a bow. He was doing a good job of teasing me so far. I didn't know how much more I could take before I jumped him.

"Why?" Hands moved past the waistband of my jeans and slowly stroked up, then down.

"Bed?" The tone of my voice inflected the question all by itself.

"Maybe." He got in front of me and straddled my hips.

I held him there and carried him to the sink. His jean clad butt sat on the corner of the sink and he looked so small there. With his legs still wrapped around me, I pressed him closer before slowly unzipping his jeans. His hands found mine and stopped them in their discovery. His were shaking a little as he brought them up to rest between us.

"We've been dating for six months right?" he asked in a shaky voice.

I pulled a hand free and cupped his face; he nuzzled it before kissing the pad of my thumb. "Yeah, we have. Are you rethinking this situation, because I can stop now if you want me to," I murmured. "It's no big deal if you want to stop."

He shook his head. "I don't want to stop, it – it feels too good," he stuttered.

The way he said that sentence made me smile. He was socially awkward at first, until I had gotten to know him better. Honestly, he was still socially awkward. He was shy too, sensitive and extremely kind; the kind of kid who sat in the corner reading and didn't go out on Friday night because no one liked him enough to ask him. "Okay then, what are you thinking in that head of yours?"

He looked down from my hand and spoke in such a quiet voice I had to strain to hear him. "Will you leave me afterward?"

I scoffed at the idea and Reid looked up, a startled expression in his eyes.

"What?" he whispered. "Will you?"

"Not now, not ever Spencer Reid. I don't care if you were halfway across the universe. I will always be with you. I will never leave you as long as I live. I promise you that with all of my heart," I murmured into his ear.

He shivered and looked at me. "I love you too Derek Morgan and I will never leave you as long as I live either," he muttered, throwing his arms around me and giving me the kiss of the year.

My heart pounded and I returned the kiss, sliding my tongue along his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. He gave in and allowed the penetration. I delved as deep as he would allow, enjoying hearing him moan. I slid my hand up his chest and tweaked one his hardened nipples, earning a gasp.

"Like that, huh?" I said roughly into his ear, stopping the kiss so we could breathe.

"Ye-sss," he hissed out, pulling me closer. "Please, more," he whimpered.

"More huh?" I gave a soft laugh before taking his mouth back into my possession for a small peck on the lips. He pushed into it eagerly. My hands roamed his body, stopping when I hit the waistband of his jeans. Tugging at them I asked him silently if he wanted to continue or stop.

He broke the kiss and leaned his head against the crook of my shoulder before biting down where all the nerves are in my shoulder, and afterwards, started to gently pull the skin into his mouth, giving me a lover's mark. "I need you to please continue. More," he breathed into my ear when he was done nipping my skin with his teeth.

"Your wish is my command, master." My hands made short work of his jeans and all I was left with were his infuriating boxers. Tugging at the waistband I growled low in my throat with Spence joining in with a slight laugh. Hiding a smile I slipped him off the counter, gripped the band of his boxers, and slipped them off his lithe frame, setting him back down.

As his bare ass met the counter he gave a slight gasp and bucked into my too tight jeans. "Damn Spence," I moaned out loud.

"Not fair," he said, pawing at my zipper.

"What's not fair?" I whispered into his ear, feeling him shiver as I bit the tip of it.

"You're dressed," he whined. His hands found the button of my jeans and undid it, then followed it up with the zipper. The sound was loud in the silence of the room and almost grating.

"That a problem?"

He nodded, hands exploring every inch of exposed skin he could reach. A whine built up in his throat and he pulled me closer. "Take it off," his voice was commanding but hesitant still, like he wasn't used to giving orders.

Planting a chaste kiss on his already swollen lips I stepped back, and so slowly peeled off my jeans and black boxers, moaning a little as the material rubbed against my erection. Spencer's mouth looked like it was watering.

"Please." He reached for me to draw me to him.

"Please what, pretty boy?" I teased, standing arms reach away and running my fingers up and down his thighs.

"Please Derek. Please, just stop teasing me," each word was a pant as he said it; head tilted back and eyes half lidded from pleasure.

"And do what?" I ran my fingers up to touch the head of his engorged cock.

He shivered, took a deep breath and tried to get out a coherent answer. "Please, no teasing Der. I don't…I…much…more," he puffed out with a couple of breaths.

Stopping so he didn't come I wrapped my arms around him, and picking him up, set him down in the warm water. He hissed and came up out of it when the water hit his very sensitive anatomy.

"What are you doing?" he inquired.

"Getting in." my reply had shocked the young genius and left him speechless and blushing. I brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead and climbed in after him. "You're cute when you blush," I said, which made him blush harder. I settled on his lap, straddling his hips but not putting my full weight on him. The water moved up and down with the weight distribution making Reid gasp and grip my upper arms.

"Stop teasing," he whimpered, nails digging in slightly and baring his neck.

Staring at his already marked up neck I placed my arms on either side of him and pressed him back into the tub's rim. "You sure you don't want to stop? I won't hold it against you if you do." I had to give him the option to quit one more time, just in case.

"Yes, I'm sure I do _**not**_ want to stop, besides we're kinda' already in the tub and wet _**together**_," Reid pointed out, head still resting on the rim, not having enough strength to lift it.

"When you say it like that it sounds kinky," I purred in his ear, eliciting a shiver of pleasure from the younger man.

"Kinky, hmmm, sounds like something you'd say."

"I'm rubbing off on you then?"

"Yes."

"Good, you need to loosen up some anyway." I gave a slight chuckle and nipped his jaw.

Jerking up he whined when his body met the cold air and my hard body. "Need…please…Derek…tease," he panted. His small body was heaving with each breath and his already enlarged cock was still straining to rise from the need to release.

"Need to what Spencer?" I asked, blowing hot breath onto one of his hard nipples causing him to thrash his head and create waves.

"You…need you…now…Derek…please," he begged in a needful voice.

"Got ta' say it Spence or I won't know what you're talking about." trailing kisses from his jaw to his right nipple I brushed over it with my teeth and listened to him whimper above me. His brown hair was soaked by now as was half the floor but we would worry about it later. My baby needed teasing, major teasing. Taking the nub into my mouth I swirled my tongue around it and pinched it between my teeth. Spencer tossed his head back and arched his back, his cock rubbing against my stomach and I groaned at the feeling it created, friction was a wonderful thing during sex.

"F-f-fuck me!" he practically screamed, nails digging into my back.

I could feel the waves of desire undulating throughout his skin and that made me want him even more. But I couldn't, it was his first time and I wanted it to be his alone, even if I went celibate tonight. I pulled my mouth away from his chest and looked into his lust filled hazel eyes, he nodded his permission. Sliding a hand from the rim I let it drag in the water over his legs and down to what I was seeking.

Spencer's eyes crossed and he drew in a sharp breath, hissing with pleasure.

"This might hurt at first but I have to do it if I don't want to hurt you even more," I explained.

"I trust you Derek, I know you would never hurt me on purpose," he said in a reasonably straight voice though his eyes were glazed and heavily lidded.

"If it hurts though tell me, I'll stop," I said.

He opened his mouth to argue and I cut him off before he could say anything to counter my argument.

"I'll stop and let you set the pace," I rephrased, "better?"

He nodded and drew me close for one last kiss.

Pulling back from his mouth I slid a hand down his left leg then up his right, making small circles and reveling in the way his skin jumped under my touch. All the other times there had been no actual sex, just foreplay involved and now he was willing. I was more than willing to accommodate him. Trailing a hand from his leg to his ass I slid a finger up and down looking for his entrance. My finger slipped into a crevice the second time up and Spencer bucked up slightly. Pushing in marginally and stopping when he moaned. His entrance resisted and clamped tight around my digit. Hissing he drew me further in with his hips and I was soon adding a second finger and pumping in and out.

"Please," he panted.

"Not yet, Spence. I'm gonna add another and make sure you're ready."

He nodded and cried out in desire for another body part.

With my three fingers I relentlessly thrust into him and when he was ready pulled out.

He whimpered and I half smiled. Hazel blue eyes were hidden under heavy lids and were glazed with bliss.

The water was enough lubrication that was needed to slide into him and baby did I ever. His entrance clamped tight and warm around me, nearly making me come from pressure alone. Fingers tightened and I stopped, waiting for him to give the okay.

"M'fine, it's just different," he said, as if reading my mind.

"Ready?"

"Mm, yeah." Fingers loosened and I continued until I was fully in him. Giving him time to get used to me I gave him a slow, lingering kiss and pressed into him.

"Move," he hissed out when he bucked up.

"My pleasure." I came halfway out then pushed back into him, loving the way he moaned into my ear when I did.

"Der, more, fas-ter," he panted, biting his bottom lip to stop from screaming out loud.

A moan escaped both our lips and I bit mine to keep back a scream so the neighbors wouldn't think I was getting killed in my own apartment. "Damn Spence, so tight." I murmured into his ear, nibbling it a little.

He shivered beneath me, close to coming. I had to either speed up or die, but if I did die it would be happily. The water sloshed up and over his stomach and it dragged a ragged breath from his lungs. I loved it and did it again. Flesh slapped against flesh and Reid pushed up, his erection rubbing against my stomach and groaning. His entrance clamping tight around me and his screaming my name had me following his release into oblivion.

My arms felt like jelly and I fell to the side of him so I didn't crush him under me. Both breathing heavy I turned my head to the side and laughed to see Spencer's eyes closed and a blissful look on his face. "Bed?"

He opened his eyes lazily and nodded, slow and languid. "Can we make it?"

"I think so, honestly I don't know if I can even stand, my legs feel like jello."

"Mine too." his eyes closed again and he sighed. He looked so peaceful stretched out in the tub that I hated to pick him up and tuck him into bed.

Crawling in next to him I help my arm up as he burrowed into my side and promptly fell asleep. His face relaxed and his breathing evened out as I yawned, shut the overhead light off but left the one next to me on, and followed him to say hi to the Sandman.


	4. Nightmares and Nightlights

A/N – Thanks to who reviewed or added me to their likes or alerts. This chappie is Morgan's POV again. Please review, criticism is needed to perfect skills. Again I no own.

Chapter 4 – Nightmares and Nightlights.

Morgan's POV

Waking up early is a good thing usually, except on the weekends.

"Reid go back ta' bed, baby," I mumbled as I felt him toss for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. It was near one in the morning.

"Can't, no, please, help," he muttered out broken sentences, still tossing on the bed. He was wrapped in the blankets and had a hand fisting them.

"Reid? Baby what's wrong?" I was fully awake now and worried. I sat up and shook his shoulder. He continued to thrash and made no move to say he heard me. "Reid! Wake up, it's a dream."

"No, don't 'urt 'im, please, no." he sank back down into the sheets and took a gulping breath.

"Reid?" I asked hesitantly, giving his shoulder a small shake again.

His eyes bolted open and he pulled himself into a sitting position on the bed. "Wha 'sa matter?"

"You okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Tired," He whined and fell back onto the pillow then got up.

"Where ya' goin'?"

He shuffled to the bathroom and closed the door. That answered my question. I got up and put on a pair of sweats then got back into bed. A few minutes later I heard a flush and he shuffled back out and crawled into bed. A sigh escaped his lips and I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist. He snuggled closer and put his hands on my chest.

"Yowzza," I exclaimed a little too loudly. Reid woke up and looked at me with his changing hazel eyes.

"Something the matter?"

I shook my head and he frowned.

"Why did you say that if there's nothing wrong?"

"Your hands were cold and you put them on my chest," I murmured in the silence of the room.

He smiled sheepishly and said a quick sorry. He went to move his hands but I held them there.

"Leave 'em, they'll warm up soon enough."

"Okay," he muttered in a voice so small.

"What were you dreaming about?"

He blanched and squeezed out of my grip turning to face the other way.

I reached my arm around his waist and pulled him back so his naked body was against mine. "Tell me, please pretty boy. I don't want to see you hurt."

He shivered and pressed into me, as if trying to disappear, enveloped by my body. "It was nothing, honestly Derek."

"No it was something but if you don't want to talk about it, it's okay, think you can go back to sleep?"

He nodded and shut his eyes.

I held him close as he tried to fall asleep and started singing a song my mom used to sing to me if I had a nightmare.

"_You feel like a candle in a hurricane_

_Just like a picture with a broken frame_

_Alone and helpless_

_Like you've lost your fight_

_But you'll be alright, you'll be alright"_

Reid snuggled closer and I gave a small smile. He was so small and I knew I was lucky to have him.

"More?" he asked in a tired voice, eyes opening slightly. "You have a good voice."

"Thanks close your eyes and I'll continue."

He did and I sang the rest of the song to him. Somewhere along the third verse he fell asleep, his limbs loosening up and his breathing evening out. I sung the last note and closed my eyes, falling asleep quickly next to my lover.

The next nightmare came at 3 o'clock in the morning and I woke up right away.

"Reid! Come on pretty boy, it's a dream wake up."

"No! Please stop. Can't breathe, need to stop." He was hyperventilating and couldn't get enough air into his lungs.

"Come on pretty boy, you can breathe, you know you can."

His entire body shook and I barely held onto him. "Please," he pleaded to his nightmare image.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay. It's me, Derek, come on wake up." I screamed the last part and he turned into me.

A scream/moan tore form his throat and I winced. "Shhh, babe. Wake up, come on, please, baby," I was pleading now, hoping he could hear me.

"Can't please, need to stop it." His breathing was still shallow but more even.

"Baby boy." The name sprang unbidden to my lips but as I said it I knew it was the right thing to say.

His eyes opened and filed everything in the room before lighting on me. "Derek?" the question in his voice nearly killed me.

"Yeah babe, it's me." I smoothed the hair that had fallen onto his forehead back and patted it down.

"I had a bad dream," he whined. He sat up, put his head against my shoulder and whimpered.

"Shhh, Shhh, baby, it's okay. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," I crooned in his ear.

"It was bad Der, really bad. You and the team were dead and I couldn't save any of you." he cried softly on my shoulder.

"It was just a dream, Shhh. It's S'okay Spence." I rubbed my hand in circles on his back, trying to comfort him. No longer crying he was starting to hiccup. "Was the first one like it?"

He shook his head and I pulled him closer to me. He curled into my chest and muttered something.

"What was that?" I asked, looking at his brown hair. It hung in his face and covered his ocean blue eyes. My mother always said eyes were the windows to the soul and with Spencer she was right. Every emotion he had was portrayed back into his eyes. Everything. Even the terror he felt right now.

He brought his head out of the crook of my shoulder and said it again. "It was worse than the first." Then tucked his head back into the crook of my shoulder.

"Was it the last case that did it?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"What's with the monosyllable answers you're giving me?"

He paused before giving his answer. "I don't know."

I sighed and held him closer. "Want to try to go back to bed?"

He shook his head and I made no move to get up or disturb him. His breathing evened out a few minutes later and I unclenched his fingers from my sweat pants and put him under the covers. He looked so small and vulnerable. I settled into bed and pulled him back so he could rest on my chest. He murmured in his sleep and snuggled tighter against me. A sigh escaped his lips and I kissed his forehead as I watched his features relax into sleep. I hoped he didn't have any more nightmares or we'd be too tried for work tomorrow. Closing my eyes I heaved a sigh a few minutes later when the scene repeated itself.

"No, please," he started to mumble soon after sinking into sleep. His eyes were screwed up in either fear or pain and his breathing was near to hyperventilating again.

Taking a deep breath I slowly let it out and shook his shoulder.

"No!" he jolted up, his elbow hitting me in the mouth.

"Ow, babe, you okay?" I mumbled through my split lip and bruised cheekbone.

"No! Please stop it, please!" he fought his imaginary enemy and all I could do was watch. His jerky movements soon had him wrapped in the blankets then falling off the bed. "Ow," he moaned waking up, he wriggled a hand out of the cocoon and rubbed his head, "Derek?"

"Right here pretty boy." I leaned over the bed and gazed at him.

"What are you doing up there? How come I'm down here?" he was so confused and I had to laugh, it wasn't very often that he was confused about anything. "It's not funny." His eyes narrowed and my laugh cut off suddenly. He looked dangerous in the light of the lamp. His eyes were glowing with a blue metallic color and the light flashed off his cheekbone. He untangled himself and crawled back onto the bed, pulling the cover up with him. Nestling up to my chest he placed his head in the bend of my neck and kissed it. "I'm never sleeping again," he murmured, "am I?"

"And why not?" I asked.

"These nightmares are hell."

"Pretty boy cussed, let me write this down and tell Garcia." I gave a small chortle and he glared at me. "I know, not funny." I raised my hands in a surrender gesture and made my face impassive.

"I was going to say insensitive but not funny is good too." he lay back down and curled on his side.

"Spencie-poo," I teased him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Why? Don't you like it?" I lay down next to him and tugged him closer.

"It's odd, that's all." He frowned down and it took me a minute to see he was frowning at my sweats. "When'd you get dressed?"

"The first time you woke up screaming," I replied, messing with his hair. There were small clumps in it and I worked them out with my fingers trying not to hurt him too much.

Reid nodded. And yawned.

A smirk crossed my face. "I know something that would wear us both out."

Reid's eyes remained puzzled and then cleared a minute later as he got it. Blushing red he turned around and held me close, biting the flesh above my collar bone and giving me another lover's mark.

I grinned, tonight was going to be good, very good.

A/N – I know I'm late with the update. Chapter five is gonna go up soon I hope. Please hit the review button.


	5. Foes Introduced

Chapter 5 – Foes introduced.

The morning sun was rising over the ridge of the hotel's roof as a man stood at the edge of the street, gripping a paper in his fist. On said paper was a picture of a young man who looked, at best, to be fifteen staring back at him. With brown, tousled hair, hazel eyes and a pale complexion, you would think he grew up far away from the sun but he was born, bred, and raised in Las Vegas. The stranger noticed another man out for a morning jog and he waited for him to get within hearing distance before he got his attention.

The man in the blue jogging suit looked up at the shout to see the man, confusion and perplexity written in his eyes, but strode over. "Yes?" he asked, the nylon of his suit rubbing together to create a swishing sound.

The stranger held out the paper in an unspoken question.

The jogger looked at the paper and back at the dude holding it. "He's my son, why are you looking for him?"

"I need to ask him some things," the stranger replied, eyes glowing in the pale morning light but stared at the man evenly. "He's your son you say?"

"What's your name and why do you have such an interest in my son?" William Reid demanded of the man in the shadows.

The man smiled slowly, it creeping over his lips like a person who had a secret that they alone knew but hid. "You could say I know your son on a personal level," he said, the smile leaving his face while a sneer replaced it.

"Personal level?" William Reid muttered, shock invading his eyes.

"Yes, personal level," the man repeated slowly as if talking to a retarded child.

"Through work or are you dating him behind his boyfriend's back?" Mr. Reid asked, eyes narrowing.

"He has a boyfriend?" now it was the man's turn to take a step back.

"Yeah."

"Are you proud of your son for being the youngest person to get into the Behavioral Analysis Unit?"

William Reid took a deep breath and licked his dry lips before answering as truthfully as he could. "Yes, I am extremely proud of my son for doing that now if you will excuse me I would like to finish my run before I have to get ready for a meeting. Good morning to you sir." William Reid turned and walked away.

The man stood still and, looking at the red sunrise, grinned manically. "Just a minute sir could you possibly tell me where I might find him?"

Reid's father turned around with a sigh and ran a hand over his face. "No, I can't tell you where to find him because I don't talk to him, now goodbye."

The stranger scowled and ran after the boy's father, catching his shoulder and turning him around so they were face to face. "Are you sure you don't know where he lives? I don't like people lying to me now."

William shook off the hand that gripped his shoulder too tightly and said in a firm tone, "No." then started walking again.

The outsider dipped a hand into his right suit jacket pocket and pulled out something he palmed. "So he doesn't live at 4555 W. Fisher drive with his boyfriend Derek Morgan along with a dog named Cloony?"

William Reid turned, ashen faced in the pre-morning sun; as the man in the black and grey suit tossed a punch towards the others jaw. William bounced on his heel as the punch connected and sprang back with an answering one of his own. His didn't hit.

"What's your name?" William asked, breathing hard; sweat rolling down his forehead and congregating in the folds of skin around his neck and chest.

"I'm not ready to reveal that yet Mr. Reid, but give your son my condolences." He kicked upward hoping to catch the man in the kneecap but instead hitting his upper thigh as he moved sideways.

"For what?" William panted, dodging another blow.

"This," was the stranger's reply as he hooked a bat behind his head and swung it at the older man's head. It whistled through the air before connecting with William Reid's head.

The older man went down with a thud, blood pooling from around his head and mouth. The stranger looked down and smirked, pleased with his work and started to walk away. Taking two steps he stopped as if suddenly remembering something. He turned around and, rifling through his inner suit pockets, drew out a playing card in the form of the ace of cups. Laying it on the back of his victim's head he gave another smirk and walked away, whistling a tune that could be a morbid version of "Miss. Mary Mack."

William Reid made no move to get up, no move to stop the stranger from getting into his car and pulling away in the direction of Derek Morgan's house.

Half-Hour later

A car, specifically a 1966 black impala with sliver chrome rims and spin tires, idled outside a quiet suburbia house painted white. Rectangular windows with yellow and white curtains outlining the shadows of them, dandy lions growing in the front yard, pale purple heathers grew in the front flower pot by the door. The door itself was colored a mahogany brown with gold colored hinges and sunlight gleamed off the knob. Two people exited and laughed as they made their way to the SUV parked in the drive.

The driver of the impala stalled the engine and got out; closing the door harder than intended to make sure they heard it. He saw the black man, Derek Morgan, look over and his features harden. The other, Spencer Reid, squinted in the light and looked over at his boyfriend.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Morgan asked, shutting the driver's side door and crossing his arms.

"Need some directions that's all. I'm an outta Towner and need to go to the nearest library, would you mind tellin' me how ta' get there?" the stranger asked in a southern accent.

"I don't know where it's at," Morgan said looking back at Spencer. "Do you?"

"Keep following the main road here; take a right at the next light and it's on your left in the main square of town," Spencer said.

"Thanks fer all the help, god bless and good day ta' ya'," he man said walking back to his car and pulling in the direction they told him. Taking a right he knew they were marking his every move.

"What just happened?" Reid asked getting into the truck and pulling his door shut.

"No clue, let's get to the office. Hotch said we had a case."

The ride was tension filled to say the least. The new case was in Washington state and the entire ride there the talk was filled with death and torture.

"This is the 5th or 6th body right? How come they didn't call sooner?" Prentiss asked, sipping her coffee.

"Maybe they thought it was nothing. Some big cities have periods where they have one or two maybe even four murders then nothing happens for a couple of years," Reid said, shuffling through papers of the case. He was currently nursing his tenth cup of coffee in two hours and he was juggling everything else too.

"Look at how they were killed though. Their bodies show prolonged exposure to the cold, tied, beat and sexually abused. What kind of person would do that?" JJ asked, smoothing back a piece of blonde hair.

"Someone who hates that person. Could these be hate crimes?" Morgan asked, grabbing a file and opening it.

"No, we have anywhere from white to Native American here, I don't think whoever's doing this is discriminating," Hotch answered. He held a travel mug in which everyone knew resided half the coffee carafe, three creams and one sugar. Taking a drink of it he put it down and grabbed the nearest file.

"Read that one it sounds like the victim and the Unsub knew each other from it," Spencer said, sipping his drink at a slightly faster pace and choking on it.

"Easy there pretty boy, the coffee's not gonna disappear anytime soon," Morgan teased, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

"Awww," Prentiss and JJ cooed together.

"You're just jealous cuz you ain't got my boyfriend in your beds," Morgan shot them the comeback.

"We're jealous? Hardly, we know where to go for pictures of you two," JJ said, snickering as the men turned a deep red.

The young genius sputtered, "What?"

The two girls plus Hotch and Rossi laughed, the tension easing in the plane a little.

"What pictures cuz' I'd sure like some," Morgan commentated.

This left Reid choking even more.


End file.
